


Misaki's Present

by Pale_Laurels_Bleed



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Laurels_Bleed/pseuds/Pale_Laurels_Bleed
Summary: Usagi wants Misaki to dress up for his birthday.





	Misaki's Present

“Are you _sure_ you want this for your birthday, Usagi-san?!” Misaki asks, his voice rising in pitch.

A dark chuckle answers him through the door.

“Of course, come out already,” the husky voice sends chills through Misaki’s spine.

While fuming about his boyfriend’s perverted tendencies, he evaluates himself in the mirror.  Usagi insisted this to be his present, and that Misaki shouldn’t waste his money on anything else.  Misaki straightens an invisible crease in the dress, delaying the inevitable.  A blush starts creeping from his cheeks to his ears as he eyes the sky-blue summer dress, billowing out from his waist and cut off by the knee.  He tentatively walks towards the bathroom door, reminded of the blue lace panties pressing uncomfortably against _certain_ regions.

Taking a deep breath, he opens the door, and is assaulted with a smug grin from the bastard.

“You were taking so long, I was beginning to worry you started without me,” he smirks down at him.

“ _What?_ Bast-”

Before Misaki can blow a fuse, Usagi speedily snatches him, throwing him off balance.  A chorus of “bastard” and “idiot” follow them as Usagi carries Misaki bridal style to the bedroom.  He gently deposits Misaki on the mattress and straddles him.  Misaki stills his squirming when Usagi’s big hand cards gently through his hair.  By now his whole face is the colour of a rose.

“Now,” Usagi whispered, leaning down and nipping his ear, “ready to give me my birthday present?”

The hot breath tickles his ear and makes the hair on his neck stand on end, embarrassment deepening as he is reminded of his promise.  He tries glaring at Usagi as he nods, but the attempt is in vain.

Usagi nips his ear again, and continues down his jaw, alternating between nips and sucks on all his sensitive spots.  He lightly covers Misaki’s mouth with his own, flicking out his tongue, licking a stripe over those plump lips.  He moves away with a mischievous smirk as Misaki’s big brown eyes stare wantonly at him, embarrassment forgotten.  He settles between Misaki’s legs, letting them splay out obscenely around him.

His hands start roaming over Misaki, caressing his chest, sliding down to his waist and hips, all while drinking in the delicate form of his lover accentuated by the dress.  A soft gasp escapes Misaki’s lips as he moves one hand lower down his leg while still gripping his hip.

His hand slides over the covered thigh and stops at the edge of the dress.  Eyes growing dark with lust, he slides down until his head is level with the hem of the dress.

Misaki whimpers as delicate kisses trail from his knees higher and higher, to the inside of his thigh, slowly edging to his growing problem.  Half of the dress is shifted to lie across his stomach, out of the way.  He keens as Usagi mouths his straining erection, trapped in those cursed panties.

Usagi reaches for the lube on the bedside table, and coats his fingers while memorising the sight of his lover, dishevelled and debauched; brown locks splayed around his head, eyes glassy with want, lips slightly opened emitting quiet pants, dress askew and lace panties on display, tented and marred with a wet patch.

“Eager, are we?”

Before Misaki can curse him, he pulls the offending garment off and engulfs Misaki’s member in heat.  All indignation gone, Misaki cards his fingers through Usagi’s hair, desperately seeking an anchor when Usagi slid further down his member, lubed fingers circling his entrance.

Usagi continues sliding up and down Misaki’s member- fingering him until three fingers could fit- until Misaki’s wordless exclamations grow higher and higher and his muscles tense.  Misaki groans in protest when he pulls off.

He pulls his fingers out with an obscene squelching sound, lowering his body over Misaki’s until they were eye to eye.

“I love you.”

_For putting up with me, for accepting me, for bringing light in my life._

He slides into Misaki, watching his face contort in pleasure as he slowly fills him.  He caresses Misaki’s face, pressing kisses to his jaw and finally his mouth.  They kiss until he is sheathed, ripping their mouths apart for much needed oxygen.  Misaki utters the words that will complete the happiest birthday he can remember.

“I love you too.”

Usagi choked slightly on his building emotions, burying his head in the junction of Misaki’s shoulder and neck, picking up speed, surrounding Misaki completely with the heat of his body.

They made love throughout the night, until both collapsed due to exhaustion.  Sleep followed shortly after they both hit the pillows, facing each other, limbs entwined.


End file.
